


Culpa

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso las ratas tienen pesadillas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpa

La lluvia caía sobre el valle de Godric aquella noche de octubre.  
Un hombre observaba desde las sombras la única casa donde se veía algún movimiento.

Las dudas lo inundaban una vez más ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Algún día podría perdonarse?

Un flash de luz verde le indicó que ya no había vuelta atrás. En silencio, se alejó, intentado dejar toda la culpa en ese lugar.

 

—Es la primera vez que veo una rata que tenga pesadillas —comentó Hermione, observando el curioso comportamiento del dormido Scabbers.

—Siempre se pone así cuando llueve. —Ron solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.


End file.
